Show A Little Respect
by Sessediz
Summary: Set at the end of S3 with the car accident off Wickery Bridge. Elena dies thinking about her decisions in life and her lack of decision concerning Damon and Stefan Salvatore. Were either of them meant to be with her? Or was she destined to be with an Original vampire who shared her love of compassion? Rated M. Elena/Elijah.
1. Prelude - Underwater

**This Vampire Diaries story is AU with some OCs of mine. The Vampire Diaries and the cast belong to L.J. Smith and the CW. This story takes place at the end of S3 (with the car accident) but with my own twists, rules and additional characters.**

 **I plan to update this every one to two weeks, but reviews will help me write! I have ideas for where this story will go but I want to hear from Elena/Elijah fans. I really wished this would have been canon, but at least I can write my own universe! Enjoy!**

 **Cover image by Deviantartist: neangel16**

* * *

 _I guess it's ironic that I'm here now._

 _Matt and Jeremy were trying to protect me, to get me as far away from Mystic Falls as they could manage… to save me from this life that I've been cursed with._

 _And yet, Mystic Falls wouldn't let me go. Her hold on my life was absolute and unfaltering._

 _It has been a year and a half coming. I was supposed to die in this lake with my parents on May 23, 2009. Stefan Salvatore saved me and kept Jeremy with at least one of us three attending the wake._

 _Awake. Was Stefan even alive any longer? Was Damon or Caroline?_

 _Ugh. The glass won't break and Matt seems to be unconscious. He likely has four minutes until he suffers irreversible brain damage. How long until I pass out?_

 _My life is ending._

 _I see my parents… Jeremy and Jenna… we're all in the yard tossing a football. Dad wants Jeremy to join the team. Mom calls me in to help with dinner._

 _"Honey, have you talked to Matt?" She said._

 _"No, mom… I can't, at least not yet," I replied pouring sour cream and onion Ruffles into a bowl. "I'll get around to it."_

 _"You don't have forever—"_

 _Those words echoed in my mind. Not forever. I couldn't decide about Matt and now I can't decide about Stefan and Damon._

 _Why was it so hard to choose just one…? They would have been better off if I just told them neither one would have me as theirs. I love them both and we look out for each other. Couldn't that be enough?_

 _The glass still won't break. I miss Jenna. She was there for me and Jeremy through some dark times. Esther said she found peace. Would I find peace?_

 _I am almost out of breath, though it seems easier this time. After all, Stefan, a supernatural being, was the only reason that I made it from the accident last time. It wasn't meant to be._

 _"Ste-ff-an?" I gurgled with some of the final reserves of my breath. He was here; he was here again to save me._

 _No. I have been saved before, I had my second chance. Matt needs to live. Matt is the only one of us who might actually have a chance at a normal life._

 _Stefan was trying to grab my arm. I shook my head 'no' and helped him unbuckle Matt. Stefan grabbed him underneath his shoulders and swam to the surface._

 _It was getting darker. A voice was calming me… telling me that it was going to be alright. I recognized the voice but could not quite place a name._

 _"Shh, Elena. It'll be alright, my darling." The voice seemed to fade away as did my vision of the ornaments floating from Matt's rearview mirror. "I love you."_

* * *

 **A/N: This is a thought, a memory. The story will not all be in italics, for those who were wondering. I will use this format for inner monologues or flashbacks as necessary in the story.**


	2. What Have You Done?

**This Vampire Diaries story is AU with some OCs of mine. The Vampire Diaries and the cast belong to L.J. Smith and the CW. Cover image by Deviantartist: neangel16**

* * *

 **Elijah Mikaelson:**

"I'm sorry, Elijah," Rebekah said as she made herself visible from behind the trees. She was quite far but I could hear her as if she were whispering in my ear, "It was the only thing I could do to stop Alaric. It had to be done."

I paused a moment to process what my little sister was saying to me. _Elena was connected to Alaric Saltzman… If Rebekah was able to stop Alaric…_

I growled slightly, "What have you done?"

"I'm sorry, Elijah! Mother linked them together! It wasn't my fault," Rebekah shouted through the woods. I now understood why she wouldn't come closer to me.

"Rebekah," I sighed deeply, "what did you do to her? Did you attack her?"

"She is dead, Elijah. I am sure of it. She couldn't have survived it."

I winced for a second and cocked my head to the side, "Survived what, Rebekah? What did you do to her?"

"Her friend was driving her out of Mystic Falls. I stood in the middle of Wickery Bridge by where the old White Oak tree stood," I could hear her smirking. She was amused with herself, "Matt Donovan swerved to miss me and drove his truck off the bridge."

 _No._ _She couldn't have done that… not the Wickery Bridge._ "Elena's parents died last year," I started listening carefully to hear Rebekah's breathing. She was no longer visible so I had to rely on my other senses to locate her, "they died driving off of that bridge," I heard a twig snap and speed forward and to the right, "Elena almost died that night! You would take her from me and make her suffer a death such as that!"

I caught up to Rebekah and grabbed her jaw with my hand. She struggled underneath my grip, trying to pry my fingers from her face.

"She's only a human."

"You better learn to be quiet," I threw her from me in disgust, "because I am done listening to you."

I sped away from her, leaving her alone in the woods. My brothers and I always looked out for Rebekah; we always allowed her to misbehave and overreact to everything that would upset her over the centuries… but this was too far. She had taken _her_ from me… She had killed Elena.

 **Elena Gilbert:**

"You did what, Meredith?" I heard a voice echo through my mind.

"I had to, Damon. She was on the verge of dying. I tried to save her life," a woman said in protest.

"But it didn't work," another voice said.

"Of course it worked, Stefan. Elena's not dead and that's what the good Dr. Fell wanted, right?" the first voice inquired.

"I didn't ask for this. I wanted to save her life, her human life!"

"Well, she didn't ask for it either," there was a deep sigh and I heard a crash sound, "Elena never wanted to be a vampire! It was one thing she was sure about her future and you took that choice away from her."

"I can say sorry a hundred times for a hundred years… when are you going to accept?" the woman pleaded.

"It not up to us to accept. Elena will have to show you forgiveness," the second male voice concluded. "And now it looks like she _will_ have hundreds of years to deny you that forgiveness."

My eyelids started to feel looser and my joints no longer ached. Some warmth returned to my body and I suddenly felt hungry and out of air.

"H-uhhh!" I gasped loudly for air as I rose up on a steel table.

"Elena!" I saw Damon and Stefan lunge towards me.

"Are you alright? Elena, how do you feel?" Damon asked hurriedly.

"I'm… I'm fine. Where am I?" I looked around, my vision still fuzzy. The room was covered in a pale green tile and along the wall were steel lockers.

"Mystic Falls Hospital," Stefan breathed, "You're in the morgue."

"Morgue? Why would I be in—?" I looked to Damon and saw that look in his eyes. I had seen that look before. He was fighting back tears and yet looked like he could destroy a town at a moments' notice. "I'm dead, aren't I?"

Now I was trying to fight back the tears. I was dead. After everything that had happened, I finally died. Jenna, Uncle John, Bonnie's grandmother and… my parents. Had they all died for nothing?

"Elena, we need to talk," Stefan said evenly. "You have a decision to make and not long to make it."

"Right," I gulped and looked to Damon, "what happened to me, at least? How did I die?"

Stefan looked to Damon who was unwilling to answer, "Matt was driving you. Your guys were trying to leave Mystic Falls."

"I—I know that. I mean, how did I die?"

"Elena, you," Stefan paused and looked down at the ground, "Matt's truck went over the bridge. Wickery Bridge."

My eyes widened and I looked from him to Damon and back to him, "What?"

"Stupid boy," Damon muttered before kicking a rolling cart.

"Damon, I don't think it was his fault. At least, not inherently," Stefan rubbed my shoulder by I moved away from his touch.

"Matt wouldn't do that. He was trying to protect me!" I pleaded. I recalled hearing about Tyler and relaying the information to Matt. Perhaps he was so distraught by the news that he—no. Matt could never do that.

"Elena, do you remember anything else?" Damon finally joined in.

"I don't know… I heard a voice."

Stefan perked up, "A voice?"

"Yeah, someone was telling me to be calm and that they loved me," I furrowed my brow and started to smile a bit, "I think it was my father."

"Doubt it, Elena. Your father is dead, why would you hear him?" Damon flashed his eyes and moved towards me.

"Jeremy sees the dead at his whim and you find it hard to believe that my father would come to me as I am dying?" I shook my head and slid off the table, losing my balance as my feet hit the floor.

"Here," Damon said as he caught me before I fell to the floor. "Easy does it, Xavier."

"My legs work, Damon," I said trying to stand up properly, "I need to see Matt. Is he okay?"

"He's fine," Meredith Fells chimed in, "but I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you to the ICU."

"Why? I'm fine."

"But you were pronounced dead, Elena. Another doctor signed off on it. You can't just leave the hospital without supervised care."

"She's right. Elena will draw too much attention if she walks out of here right now," Stefan rest his hand on my arm and I didn't pull away this time. My senses didn't seem heightened yet. That'll probably come after my first feeding.

 _No, I can't feed on another person. I never wanted to be a vampire in the first place._

"And so you think leaving her in a hospital full of bleeding morsels and a full supply of blood bags is the better option?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"What do you suggest we do, Damon? If the council hears that Elena miraculously survived another car accident and then left the hospital an hour later, _they'll_ _know._ " Stefan seemed agitated and it wasn't helping with my nerves.

"I'll watch over her," Meredith piped in, "It's the least I can do. But I will need you both to take turns watching over her. Alaric is still out there with a blood thirsty vengeance, no pun intended, for vampires."

Stefan and Damon looked to each other and fell silent. I racked my brain and remembered the ritual Esther Mikaelson had performed to make Alaric a vampire-vampire hunter.

"No…." I whimpered out. Tears were starting to form at my eyes and I looked over to Meredith.

Meredith seemed confused and asked simply, "What is it?"


	3. It's Time

**This Vampire Diaries story is AU with some OCs of mine. The Vampire Diaries and the cast belong to L.J. Smith and the CW. Cover image by Deviantartist: neangel16**

 **I may occasionally suggest music for a section. If I do, I will notate such with a bracket of stars * _Song Name and Artist_ *. Enjoy this update! :D**

* * *

 **Elena Gilbert:**

 _"You'll have to catch me, my darling."_

 _I looked forward and saw his shadow. My smile increased and I felt at peace, "Daddy."_

 _The man chuckled softly, "I guess you could call me that. Are you sure you understand why I did it, Elena?"_

 _I nodded and grabbed his hand, "I understand."_

My eyes fluttered open and I saw Damon reclining on the guest sofa with a book in his hand.

"Gone With The Wind?" I smiled to him.

"My favorite, Elena. You seem to forget that I know how to read," Damon grinned as he closed the book and stood up. "What were you dreaming about?"

"My dad, actually. He wanted to know if I was okay with the whole adopted thing," I stretched and noticed the tubes attached to me, "Are any of these blood?"

"No," Damon walked over to me and grabbed my forearm, "And they aren't even stabbed into you. This is for show in case someone walks by. Meredith is looking after you and I compelled the nurses outside.

"Where's Stefan?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes at me and sat back down.

"Of course," he started mimicking my voice, "Where's Stefan? I love Stefan. I met Stefan first so I have to love him more."

"Don't start with me, Damon. You really want to spend the rest of our time together arguing?" I heard him gulp and braced myself for the worst.

"What's up with this, anyways? I know that you don't want to be a vampire, but you are dead, Elena. You may not have the choice you wanted, but you have a new choice. Why are you choosing to die?"

"Because, Damon, it wasn't meant to be. I've practically died, well… many times now. I should have died with my parents last year."

"Don't say that. No one is meant to die so young."

"You did."

"Um, Little Miss Forgetful, I've been _alive_ since the Civil War. My facial features don't dictate my age. I am over one hundred years old."

"Exactly, no one is meant to live that long."

Damon pursed his lips, nodded and looked back to me, "You know, maybe you've almost died so many times because you were _meant_ to be a vampire sooner."

"I refuse to believe that." _What is he saying? Does he wish me dead, even against my will?_

"Oh, com'on, Elena. You've never thought about being immortal? To be with me or," he paused, "Stefan. Whoever it is that you want?"

"I guess I have, but I don't think it's what I want. What if I want children, Damon?"

"Little late for that, seeing as how you're _DEAD_!" He shouted and looked at me wide-eyed. I sank deeper into my hospital bed and blinked repeatedly. _Don't cry, do not cry._

"I—," I looked away from him and tried to wipe my tears subtly without him noticing. It was no use though. Damon could hear everything. In a second he sped to the other side of my bed.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I just don't want to lose you," he cupped my face in his hands, "Even if you were with Stefan, at least you would be here; at least you would be alive."

I placed my hands on his wrists, "I know and I'm sorry."

 **Elijah Mikaelson:**

"She's in the hospital, Niklaus," I paced in front of the fireplace, "I don't know how much longer she has."

"Then be with her, Elijah. I don't wish to see you lose another woman," Klaus was sitting in an armchair with his left leg over the edge.

"I have to lose her. She doesn't want to turn, Nik," I walked to the mantle and grasped it firmly with my hands. "She was supposed to live a long and full life here in Mystic Falls."

"And now she can have a long and full life all over the world with you, brother," Klaus smirked as he stood up from the chair. "Now, I won't stand for your moping any longer. Go to her."

"I cannot. Her wishes must be fulfilled."

"Wait a second now, did you not tell me that she called to you in a dream? This is how you knew she was still alive after the accident, is it not?" Klaus grabbed a glass from a serving table and poured himself a scotch. I had given him the set when we were in France in 1945.

"It is, but it could have been a coincidence," I scoffed and turned around, "It doesn't make any sense, Niklaus. How could I know that? How is it possible that we were able to communicate is such a way?"

"Don't ask me, you were a witch just like mother. Not I." Klaus took a swig of his beverage and set the glass down. Closing the distance between us, he grabbed my shoulders, "Here's what I am aware of: You love this girl, more than I've seen you love a woman in a great deal of time. Prior to this situation I would have been opposed to you turning her, but this situation is unique. Perhaps you are destined to be. This could be a balance."

"You speak of her transition as if it is a birth."

"Is it not?" Klaus returned to his drink, "The Salvatore brothers have nothing on you, brother. She loved you the moment you first spared her life. She's loves the whole honourable, moral nobleman shtick."

I chuckled, "You suppose so?"

"I know," he sat back down in the chair and gestured to me with his drink, "Now, go save your girl."

 **Elena Gilbert:**

 *** _This Moment Now by Tyrone Wells_ ***

"Thank you all for coming to see me," I said to the roomful of people. Bonnie and Caroline were in tears and Jeremy held my hand. Tyler stood by the door, having had survived the attack. Bonnie used a spell to put on a show for Alaric's staking attempt, as Klaus' capture had been a ruse to get Alaric off-guard. Though he was gone now, it's what he would have wanted.

"What am I going to do without you, Elena?" Bonnie said wiping away her tears.

"Just keep doing good. You're an amazing witch, Bonnie," I looked to the rest of the room, "You have to promise me that you will all keep fighting. No dangerous stunts after I go. You have to protect Mystic Falls."

"There will always be something, won't there?" Jeremy asked as he rubbed my fingers lightly. I nodded slightly and turned to Matt. Damon and Stefan sat on the couch next to Matt who had his arm in a sling and a bandage around his skull.

"I'm sorry, Elena."

"Don't. It wasn't you," I smiled and he tried to return one. I looked to the clock and noticed that it was after ten. "Look, guys, I am so grateful to have had each of you in my life. Despite this town and everything in our lives this past year, I wouldn't change it for anything," I looked to Damon and Stefan, "I shall miss you all, but you all will do fine without me. I promise you."

I heard a few more sobs and saw a few hopeful smiles.

"Guys, do you think I could get a moment with my sister alone?" Jeremy rubbed his red eyes and the others nodded.

"Actually, I wish to say goodbye to you all. I know it sounds silly but I'd much like to go with having seen you all together." I smiled at each of them. Everyone seemed like they were barely holding it together, Damon looked like he was on the brink of exploding into one of his killing frenzies.

"Sure. Jeremy, we'll be right outside," Stefan announced, "Just let us know when we can return for our goodbyes." Jeremy nodded to him and everyone filed out of the hospital room. As soon as the door was shut, Jeremy shoved his body to mine and sobbed.

"I love you, Elena. You're the best sister I could have ever wished for."

 **Elijah Mikaelson:**

I waited outside the hospital, near the window of Elena's room. Her friends were saying their goodbyes to her and Damon and Stefan were still fighting over her.

"Heh, can't even let her death be about her," I muttered to myself. After the Salvatore's left the room, her brother said goodbye once again.

 _Family. Even in her death they are close. They're technically cousins and, although they would go behind each other's backs to protect one another, they would never consider boxing the other up for centuries._

"Goodbye, Jeremy. Take care of the others, let them take care of you," Elena whispered.

"I will, I promise," Jeremy replied, "I love you."

"I love you," Elena whispered as he gently shut the door on her for the last time.

"Soon, my darling, we will be reunited," I smiled to myself as I moved to the side of the building to stay out of site from the Salvatore's.

"Did you compel the nurses?" I heard Stefan Salvatore inquire as the neared the parking lot.

"Yes, Stefan. You know, if you had a little human blood now and again you'd be able to do it too," Damon Salvatore replied. "They won't be freaked if they see her body all shriveled up like a vampire. Meredith's taking the night shift and said she'll call when it happens."

"So long as she doesn't bother Elena," Stefan added.

"They added a heart monitor to her for easy checking," Damon retorted as he climbed into his blue convertible.

"Don't be like that, Damon. She wants to be alone. This has been a difficult day for her."

"Yeah, well when I die I'd like the think that those whom I love will be there."

"No you don't."

Damon scoffed, "Yeah, okay, you're right. But Elena would. She's different now."

"She's dying, Damon. We weren't able to save her."

"More like _you_ weren't able to save her. I would have left Matt Donovan to sink."

I heard their car speed off and looked up to the window. Elena had been listening to their conversation and sighed a sigh of relief to herself as she left from the window.

 _She's waiting for me._

 **Elena Gilbert:**

 *** _Þú Ert Jörðin by Ólafur Arnalds_ ***

It was after eleven o'clock and my eyelids would not stay shut.

 _It's almost time. I can't believe I won't get to see Jeremy graduate from high school. I won't even get to graduate from high school. I'm going to miss so much._

Suddenly, my eyelids started to feel heavy. It didn't feel like death, but rather more like a deep sleep.

 _Perhaps this is what death feels like._

 _"Death does feel like a deep sleep, after the pain subsides," I heard a voice echoing through my mind._

 _"Daddy?" I asked the darkness._

 _"It's not your father. It's been me all along."_

 _"Who are you?" I asked the voice. I couldn't make out an image, but his voice calmed me just as it did in the lake._

 _"Shh, I have something for you. Drink this." I smelled blood and felt a packet come in contact with my mouth._

 _"I can't, it's not right." I pushed the blood bag from my face._

 _"It is, darling. We are meant to be together, forever."_

 _"Do you love me?"_

 _"I do," the voice seemed to be chirper about saying that, "now, drink up, dear."_

I awoke suddenly and felt a hunger in my throat that I had never experienced before in my life. It burned and I needed to satiate my thirst. I looked for the cup of water that had been by my bed earlier. Instead, there was a blood bag resting in its place.

"It's… It's empty." I grabbed the bag and quickly examined it. "But how could I have…?" I thought to myself before glaring up at the door. "No. No, no, no, NO!" I shouted before speeding out of the room at lightning speed. _He was not going to get away with this._


	4. Monster

**This Vampire Diaries story is AU with some OCs of mine. The Vampire Diaries and the cast belong to L.J. Smith and the CW. Cover image by Deviantartist: neangel16**

 **Kay: Thank you for your interest! I do hope you enjoy this next installment.**

* * *

 **Elijah Mikaelson:**

"I'm calling her again," Damon muttered as he fumbled around for his phone in his drunken state. I knew that Elena would first visit the Salvatore home after the transition was complete, so I awaited her arrival and watched the brothers feud over her relentlessly.

"Don't. Meredith said she'd call when it happened." I watched as Stefan closed his journal and rubbed his temples.

"It's 2AM, Stefan, she should be dead by now," Damon chuckled, "But of course, she chooses _now_ to try and fight the inevitable dead she has paved a way for." Damon began laughing at himself hysterically, but soon those jeers turned to sobs. "Why. Why does she have to be so damn stupid and self-righteous!"

Damon slammed his glass down and threw a stack of books to the ground. Stefan stood up quickly, "Damon, you say you love her. If you really loved her you would know that this is who Elena is. She never wanted to be what we are and she's terrified that she will hurt someone that she loves."

"She's hurting everyone she loves! She's accepting death at eighteen and we're all supposed to be okay with that?"

"If that's what she wants, yes."

"Oh, shut the crap, Stefan," Damon sped over to him and got close to get face, "Admit it, you'd rather see Elena alive and happy with me than to help Jeremy plan her funeral for this week."

Stefan glared at his brother, "Part of me, yes. But another part of me knows that she could have never been happy with you."

Damon scoffed and walked away, filling up his glass once again, "You know, I talked to her before the crash, when we thought we were dying."

"She called you?"

"As if that's so hard to believe," Damon flashed his eyes, "She was going back to Mystic Falls to see you, Tyler and Caroline. She figured it was better to say goodbye to three of the four rather than just one."

Stefan motioned to himself and his brother, "You think she would have chosen you if it had been just us two?"

"I _know_ that it would have been me all along if she knew the truth about our first meeting."

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't it strike you as odd that I knew Elena's name as soon as I met with you in town last Fall?" Damon took a swig of his drink, "I met Elena first. She was waiting for her parents to pick her up from a bonfire, the night you saved her from the lake."

"You meeting her first changes nothing."

"It does, Stefan! She told me that if things had been different, if she had met me first things might be different!" Damon swore under his breath, "Just forget it. She'll be gone soon anyways."

I smirked to myself. _Elena shall be here shortly._ I thought to myself as I pick up on a sound. Someone was coming, quickly. I looked back inside the house and saw Elena holding Damon to the wall with her forearm to his throat. When Damon tried to struggle from her, she grabbed his arm and broke it with one swift move.

"Elena!" Stefan shouted across the room.

"Why did you do it!? Why!" she exclaimed with tears falling from her eyes.

"I—I didn't do this. I swee-ar," he squeezed the words out. Elena released him and Damon coughed profusely. She then sped over to Stefan and grabbed his jaw.

"You, did you do this?"

"No, I didn't do it, Elena," Stefan managed to say before she discarded him to the floor.

"I'm… I'm not supposed to be here," she looked to Damon and then back to Stefan, "I'm supposed to be gone. Who fed me human blood?"

"You mean you really don't know?" Damon asked.

"No, I—," she thought for a moment, "I don't remember. I feel asleep and woke up to an empty blood bag beside me."

"Ah," Damon raised an eyebrow, "So either you're succumbing to Alaric's random blackouts or someone compelled you to forget…" he trailed off and looked to Stefan.

"Well, the only way to compel a vampire is to be an Original." Stefan looked to Elena and she shrugged. "Elena, do you have any idea who it could be?" She shook her head.

"I say we discredit Klaus with this change as he wanted her blood for his little hybrid army," Damon fluttered his fingers and sat down on the sofa.

"Yes, but Elena was dead already. The choice was either to finish the transition or… die," Stefan cleared his throat. "Perhaps Elijah or Rebekah?"

"Heh, they cleared out of Mystic Falls hours ago, Stefan," Damon added.

"No, no they didn't," Elena chimed in, "Rebekah, she was the one in the road. She's the reason Matt swerve off of the bridge!"

Damon shot a quick glance at Elena, "That little blonde bitch," he stood up and grabbed his jacket, "I am done with her games. I'm ending this once and for all."

"No, Damon! She's an Original, you can't kill her," Elena pleaded with him, placing her hand on his arm.

"Oh, now you want to be with me?" Damon replied sarcastically.

"Damon, don't get yourself killed. It doesn't make sense for Rebekah to be the one to turn her anyways. She can't stand Elena," Stefan sat down again and thought, "Unless, of course, she wants to torture you for eternity."

Damon flashed his eyes again, "Wouldn't put it passed her."

"No, Stefan's right. Rebekah wouldn't have done this. All that's left is Elijah," Elena whispered.

"And Kol. He did seem to have a thing for you at the little Mikaelson family ball," Damon finished putting on his leather jacket.

"Is he in town?" Elena asked.

"No way of knowing," Stefan groaned, "Listen, Elena, maybe someone else did it. I mean, if you fell asleep at the hospital before your death, anyone could have given you the blood. A nurse, a doctor…."

"The fine Dr. Fell," Damon piped in. Stefan nodded in agreeance.

"There are many possibilities," Stefan walked over to Elena and held her, "It's going to be okay. We'll work through this."

"Best to keep her kamikaze ass here for now, brother," Damon said to Stefan as he turned to the door which burst open.

"Hey, guys! I just got a call from Meredith, she can't find Elena," Jeremy exclaimed as he entered the Salvatore home to notice Elena standing there. "E—Elena?"

"Be careful, Jeremy. We don't know who turned her, but it's probably best to stay away from here for a while until we get her hunger under control," Stefan warned. Jeremy just shook his head.

"No. No, not after all that we've been through," Jeremy rushed over to them, "Elena, we're going home. You need your rest."

I could feel her changing. Her body began to boil with rage and thirst. Her eyes darkened and the veins underneath appeared suddenly. Stefan tried to hold her back but she broke through. Elena closed the distance between herself and her brother with lightning speed and precision. She opened her mouth to reveal her fangs for the first time, grabbed Jeremy's neck and bit down on the corner near the shoulder and collarbone.

 _It's as if she was made for this all along._

"Elena, no!" Damon shouted as he ripped Jeremy from Elena's tight grip.

 **Elena Gilbert:**

I fell to the ground and looked up to see Jeremy struggling to breathe. "Jere—?" I asked simply. "Jeremy!" I tried to stand up, but Stefan grabbed me and held me down.

"No, Elena." I looked to him and his eyes were full of intense worry. I guess I never realized how angelic and beautiful he was before. His face was a smooth shade of white apricot and his eyes were a forest green with flecks of deep blue. "Elena, it's not your fault. It'll be okay."

"No, it _is_ her fault, Stefan. Don't coddle her. You want her to turn off her humanity?" Damon asked as he looked to Jeremy, "Alright, you want vampire blood to heal you or do you want to bank that that ring won't turn you crazy like Alaric?"

"Am I—Am I close to dead?" Jeremy asked.

"Neh, I'd say she could have taken another three-fourths of a pint before you'd be in _serious_ trouble," Damon bit his wrist and pressed it to Jeremy's mouth, "Drink up, little brother."

My attention turned back to Stefan, "I have to get out of here. I can't stay here, Stefan." Tears were forming at my eyes again. I regretted what I did to Jeremy, but this pain was sudden and unbearable, "I—I can't handle this. The pain…" I reached for my heart as if to symbolize the heartbreak I was reeling from. "Stefan, I am a monster."

"No, Damon will make sure that Jeremy is alive and well and that he gets home. You are going upstairs to one of the spare bedrooms," Stefan ran his fingers over my cheek; "I'm going to help you, Elena."


	5. The Dance of 1989

**This Vampire Diaries story is AU with some OCs of mine. The Vampire Diaries and the cast belong to L.J. Smith and the CW. Cover image by Deviantartist: neangel16**

 **Kay: Thank you! I hope you enjoy my take on the story.**

 **Aria Daughter of Chaos: Thank you for your review! Be sure to tell me your thoughts on this update.**

 **.Shadow:** **As I said with my first chapter, I will try to update every 1-2 weeks. Please let me know what you think of this chapter! :)**

* * *

 **Elena Gilbert:**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Two weeks ago I become the one thing that I never thought I would become: a vampire._

 _Stefan has been trying to help be control the urges but Damon's cavalier attitude seems to diminish anything before it sticks. I don't know what to do. Should I follow Stefan or should I follow Damon?_

 _I wish that there were someone else that I could turn to about this…_

There was a knock echoing through the halls, stemming from the front door. "Stefan?" I called out from my bedroom, "Stefan, someone's here!" I called out again. I wasn't supposed to answer the door, lest it be an unsuspecting human waiting on the doormat like a happy-meal on legs, but that was Damon's phrasing.

The knocking continued and I looked up from my journal once again. _Oh, Stefan went to help Caroline set up the 80s dance for tonight._ I moaned as I rolled off the bed and headed towards the staircase.

 _I always forced Stefan to take me to the school dances… though I feel like he secretly enjoyed them himself. But now, now I won't get to go. I'm cabin-fever Elena, trapped inside on the night of a dance featuring one of my favorite decades._

I grabbed the banister and spun around to be facing down the main hallway. _This had better be Tyler or another vampire._ As I opened the door, my mouth dropped once I saw who stood before me.

His hair was a little longer than Stefan's and his stare stronger than Damon's. I recalled the first time that I had met him: I was kidnapped and trapped inside an isolated mansion about 300 miles away from Mystic Falls. Two vampires were trying to negotiate a peace offering for their lives.

The way he had looked at me then, and the way he was looking at me now, it made me feel something inside that I couldn't quite understand.

"Hello, Elena," he spoke evenly, his eyes moving between me and the doorframe his fingers were trailing, "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

I furrowed my brow and my thoughts seemed to stutter, "No human owns this house. I'm not even human."

He chuckled for a moment and looked directly at me with his piercing eyes, "I am aware, Elena. You misunderstand; I only mean it as a pleasantry."

"Oh," I nodded, gesturing him inside, "it's great to see you, Elijah." He continued walking towards the living room and paused once he reached the ornamental rug.

"And you, Elena," Elijah smirked as he turned to face me, "How is the transition going? Are you enjoying being a vampire?"

"No—not really. I'm having trouble fighting the urges." Elijah breathed deeply as he picked up a photograph from a box of my things that Damon brought over, "Can I ask how you first dealt with this?"

" _May_ you ask, Elena. And yes, though it was a thousand years ago. I'm afraid that times are much different now."

"How so?"

"Well," he pondered a moment and decided to rest on the sofa, "In our modern world you have cities. Back in my day there was no such thing. Sure, you had more populated areas than others, but you also had a lot of wilderness. Any wilderness that still stands today is sought out by tourists. It's a difficult time to be a vampire and _not_ lose control."

"There must be a way, Elijah," I said as I stepped closer to him, he looked up at me, "I'm not asking for a quick fix, but there has to be a grey area." I sat down next to him and his eyes seemed to flutter open, as if he were now uncomfortable.

"Grey area for what, my dear?"

"Stefan wants me to drink only animal blood and Damon wants me to go off the deep end," I reclined against the back of the sofa and saw Elijah flinch more, "Do you have any suggestions?" Elijah seemed still, but his mind was another telling. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no it's fine." He stood up briskly and walked towards Damon's collection of booze, "May I?" I nodded to him and he began pouring a scotch. After he downed it, I heard him exhale deeply, "Elena, I would very much like to help you, but I'm afraid I cannot with the current setting."

"The Salvatore's?" I asked bewilderedly. "Mystic Falls?"

He sighed and looked to the grandfather clock, "Why are you cooped up inside on a wonderful day like today?"

"That would be the white side of the scale; Stefan doesn't want me to accidentally hurt anyone."

"And his whereabouts?"

"He's helping Caroline with the decorations of tonight's school dance, which I also have to stay inside for," I pouted slightly and reached forward to stretch. Elijah seemed curious and inquired about the dance, "It's just this thing Mystic Falls does. We have all of these dances based on a decade year and everyone comes in a costume to match the theme."

"What would this one's theme be?" Elijah grinned.

"The 80s," I smiled. Elijah rolled his eyes and scoffed. "What? Don't like the 80s?"

"Despised them. Too much hairspray, clown makeup and leather."

"I take it KISS isn't your favorite band then."

Elijah gave me a 'don't start' look before pouring himself another drink, "I will say that there was one thing I honestly enjoyed about the 80s. There was this film series with a time traveling car."

"Back to the Future?" I jeered, "Elijah Mikaelson likes Michael J. Fox; I don't believe it."

"You'd do well to not make too many assumptions about me, Elena. I assure you that you've only seen a small part of who I am." He took a swig of his drink. I stood up from the sofa and slowly walked towards him, one leg in front of the other. _Being a vampire has sure helped my coordination._

"I do know that you are a man of honor," I picked up a glass and waited for him to fill it up, "and a man of honor would never leave a woman inside of an old house all day…. Nor let her go to a dance unaccompanied."

Elijah attempted to back out of my offer before exhaling again, "Elena, it would honor me if you would be my date for tonight's… 80s dance."

 **Elijah Mikaelson:**

"Elena, this attire looks absolutely ridiculous on me," I protested against the costume she had pulled together for me. "Where did you even find this?"

"I think it used to be Uncle Zach's, or well, nephew Zach," she called back from her bathroom, "Com'on, I bet you look great."

I faced the full-length mirror again to examine the outfit. I wore a wide-gingham printed button-down with a denim jacket and _Uncle Zach's_ red puffer vest. Elena made me style my hair a little messy with most of it flowing to the back.

"Must I wear the suspenders?"

"Aren't you used to wearing them? I thought that was a gentlemanly thing."

"I do, but this outfit is not noble or respectful in the least. I quite feel like I should join a band." I murmured as I adjusted the suspenders underneath the multitude of layers I was begrudgingly wearing. "Elena, perhaps I—." I could see her reflection in the mirror, so I turned to face her, "Elena, you look beautiful."

She wore high-waisted jeans with a white, wide-collared button-down and a pink leather jacket. Her hair was fashioned with blown-out curls and her lips a soft pink. She spun around to show off the bounce of her hair, "You think?" She grinned and I couldn't help but to reciprocate.

We left for the dance soon after and the nightfall had come quickly with the winter sun. Elena drove us in her vehicle and I was starting to regret my decision as we pulled into her school's parking lot. _Perhaps I should tell her about my part in her becoming what she is. She ought to know._ When the engine cut, I looked to her and she smiled, "Let's go!"

Inside the dance, my mind seemed to fog over with memories of that decade. I was in New Orleans at the time, with Rebekah and Niklaus. It was definitely a decade of parties, though New Orleans was always the city for those as well. I recognized the song blaring over the speaker system as "Beat it" by Michael Jackson.

 *** _Beat It by Michael Jackson_ ***

"Ready to dance?" Elena brought my attention back to her. I nodded and she led me to the center of the basketball court. She started bouncing around and dancing to the beat of the song. When she saw my reservations, she grabbed my hands and twisted from left to right in an attempt to get me to dance with her.

 _Elena, even when you are struggling, you find a way to help others… to make them smile._

I grinned as I started getting into the groove and matching her pace. Everything was going well until I heard someone clear their throat. "Elena, what are you doing here? It's not safe for you to be out here." Stefan was wearing a leather jacket, as per usual, but he also donned some thick black eyeliner.

"Elijah's with me. He won't let me lose control," Elena replied, "And besides, don't think that I don't know who you are here with." Elena nodded towards him and I saw my sister Rebekah behind him. She was wearing a short red wig with a pink shirt and brown skirt. She clicked her brown leather boots together as she gently grabbed Stefan's shoulder. "Molly Ringwald, Rebekah?"

"At least I'm _somebody_ ," Rebekah retorted.

"Ladies, ladies," I tried to calm the conversation back down, "Elena has agreed to attend this dance only by being under my supervision. I assure you; no harm will come to her or to anyone else by her hand."

"So you asked her, then?" Stefan chimed in. "Elena, I am taking you home. Now." Stefan tried grabbing her arm, but she retaliated.

"No, Stefan." Elena pushed him away from her and into Rebekah, "Stay away from me!"

I looked over to Rebekah who seemed to be in a frightful fit, but then I noticed an idea come to her eyes. _No._ I thought as she quickly grabbed the neck of the lonely guy dancing near us. I watched as she bit into his neck, not drinking so much as a drop so that all of the blood rained down his neck.

"Elena!" I shouted as I wrapped my arms around her and sped her out of the gymnasium.

 *** _Don't You (Forget About Me) by Simple Minds_ ***

I threw her up against one of the rows of lockers and saw her eyes filled with rage.

"Let me go, Elijah! I need it!"

"No, you don't, Elena." I quietly shushed her and ran my fingers through her hair, "It's okay… I've got you." After a moment, I felt her relax into me and her heartbeat return to its' normal pace.

"I'm sorry, Elijah. I knew that Stefan was going to be here with Rebekah and I was trying to make him jealous." Elena said in between sobs. _Jealous?_

"What do you mean, Elena?"

She pulled away from me and wiped her eyes, "Before I died, Stefan and I broke up."

"I am aware." I said plainly. She looked at me curiously and I nodded for her to continue.

"Well, after I turned he kept trying to get me to follow his diet. It was difficult and one day we got into an argument about it."

"I still see no reason why he would take Rebekah to the dance as more than a friend." She looked away from me.

"I slept with Damon."

 _What?_

"What did you say?"

 _She slept with Damon? My Elena… has slept with both of the Salvatore brothers now?_

"Damon was there for me in a moment of need and he—."

"Took advantage of you."

"No!" Elena shouted. I pulled away from her, took off the jacket and vest and threw them to the ground. "Elijah, he wasn't like that. He was—."

"Good?"

Elena stopped dead in her tracks and winced, "What are you talking about?"

"Was it good, Elena?" I shouted as I sped up to her so that we were a mere centimeter apart, "Was. It. Good?"

"I guess… What does it matter?" Elena seemed confused by my inquiries.

"I had thought you were a little more respectable than that." I said running my fingers through my hair to try and style it on the sides as I normally do.

"Oh, Mr. I've Been Alive For A Thousand Years. How many people have you slept with?"

"Three."

"That's more than me."

"Three in a millennium is quite different than two in less than a year, Elena."

"What difference does it make to you? Why are you so interested in who I sleep with?" Elena was getting antsy. _She hasn't fed since she smelled the human blood. She's emotionally compromised by the Salvatore brothers and she doesn't understand my part in all this._

"Because I didn't save you so that you could go lie with another man."


	6. Would You Like Fries With That?

**This Vampire Diaries story is AU with some OCs of mine. The Vampire Diaries and the cast belong to L.J. Smith and the CW. Cover image by Deviantartist: neangel16**

 **Guest: Indeed!**

 **Aria Daughter of Chaos: Thank you so much for your review! Please let me know what you think of this update.**

 **Skyeward MusicLover: Thank you!**

 **frenchjf: Thanks for the review!**

 **I'd love more reviews from everyone (from the number of follows/favs I have received) so please please _please_ give me a full review for this chapter or the story in general! Thanks in advance :)**

* * *

 **Elena Gilbert:**

"No, Elijah. I don't want to see you ever again!" I slammed the door to the Salvatore's and sped up the stairs to my bedroom. When I clicked the door closed, I heard something by the window. "What do you want?"

"I only wish to answer all of your questions and to put your mind at ease," Elijah said smoothly. I moved over to my large king-sized bed angled in the corner of the room.

"Whatever," I plopped down on the bed and motioned for him to join me, "Go ahead. Tell me your story. Make me feel better about becoming a monster."

Elijah Mikaelson shook his head and opted for the desk chair beside my vanity, "This'll do fine."

"Why don't you sit next to me?" I stood up from the bed and cocked my head to the side, "Do I smell?"

"Elena, it is only a preference."

"A preference, eh? You keep me from dying so that I can, well, live forever, but yet you prefer to stay away from me?" I shook my head and walked towards my dresser. "Call me Katherine, but I think you're lying to me."

"I haven't even begun to tell you any part of this story and already you accuse me of lying?" Elijah seemed furious, so I just smirked at him. I rummaged through my intimates drawer as I heard him standing up to charge towards me. When I turned around, he stopped dead in his tracks, "What are you doing?"

I shimmied out of my jeans and sneakers and unbuttoned the shirt from my costume. Elijah's face turned red but he wouldn't look away. As soon as I started to unclasp my bra in the front, his eyes turned away at lightning speed. I grinned to myself as I pulled the silky pale green nightie over my head. "You can look now."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't, which is funny because I used to trust you. You said you would never hurt me, Elijah."

Elijah glanced back at me, "Don't act like I did. I may not have been able to save you from my sister, but I did save you from your stupidity."

I walked towards him and trailed my fingers down his chest, "You sure know how to woo a woman, Elijah. I'm surprised you've only been with three women over the centuries." I chuckled as I twirled onto the bed and flirtatiously danced my legs up in the air. _Did I like Elijah? Maybe. Did I enjoy getting under his skin and making him hot-and-bothered? Absolutely._

"Elena, please."

"I love it when a man begs."

"Seriously, Elena. Please just allow me to say it." I humphed and sat back up on the bed, motioning for him to get on with it. "I couldn't bear to see you die. Yes, it is a perk that you are now bestowed with an immortal life, but it is a life nonetheless. I was able to enter your dreams and convince you to drink the human blood. Honestly, it wasn't too hard to convince you."

"Well, with that lilthy voice…"

Elijah suppressed a smile, "I wanted you to live, to live a normal human life just as you wanted; to get married and have children, to grow old and have a life full of memories. Since I couldn't give you that, I opted for the next best thing."

"Blood sucking fiend."

Elijah tilted his head to the side, "Hardly, though if that is the way you wish to live out your existence, then be my guest."

"How would you recommend I live out my existence, Elijah?" A smile formed on his face and he ran his fingers through his hair.

 **Elijah Mikaelson:**

"Just be honest with me, Elijah."

"I am being honest. I was only trying to save you."

"Then why get upset about Damon? Why care about Stefan and I breaking up?" Elena scoffed and stormed off to her private bathroom.

"Where are you going?" I started to follow her but she left the door cracked open with the mirror showing me my answer.

"I am taking a shower. This hair is bothering me," she turned on the shower and muttered almost inaudibly, "and you are infuriating me."

 ** _*Salt Skin by Ellie Goulding*_**

I walked around her room and only saw her personal items on her desk and of course the clothes in the closet and drawers. _Why hasn't she brought up her photos and other belongings?_ When I first met with Elena at her home, every space dictated her human life: family photos, trinkets from trips and vacations. But now, nothing remnant of her old life graced her living quarters.

I noticed my clothes from earlier that day folded neatly beside the full-length mirror and decided to change. Once my attire was returned to normal I felt something in my pants pocket. _I forgot I still had that_ , I thought to myself as I pulled out the photo of Elena smiling with her brother. The photo had gotten creased down the middle so that I only saw Elena's face. _Such beauty._ My fingers lightly traced the outline of her jaw.

When I heard the water cut off, I quickly placed the photograph back into my pocket and reached for the book on her bed to act casual. Elena emerged from the bathroom and stopped in her tracks, "Are you reading my diary?"

I turned the front cover over to see the leather binding read the word: 'Journal'. I gulped and gently tossed the book on the bed. "Was just looking for a bit of light reading, I uh mean, not light… very heavy, dense reading… no, that's not right either."

"It's okay, Elijah. Honestly, you reading my diary is the least of my concerns right now." Elena had a white towel fastened around her body tightly as she pulled out a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. "Do you mind?" She said sweetly. I turned around to face the lamp beside her bed. _A moment ago she didn't care for my eyes while changing. Now she does._

"Elena, I—."

"Elijah—."

"Uh, you may go first," I replied. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Elena dressed with her hair back in her signature look.

"I'm craving a burger. Let's go."

We drove to a fast-food restaurant in silence for most of the way until Elena spoke up. "Elijah, be straight with me. Do you like me?"

"That is a complicated question."

"Complicated question or complicated answer?" She inquired. I shrugged my shoulders, "Elijah, just answer the damn question. I'm tired of guys beating around the bush."

"You're one to talk."

"What does that mean?"

"You have both of the Salvatore brothers wrapped around your little finger and yet you're asking me if I have feelings for you. You're more reserved than you give yourself credit for."

"I never said or eluded to reciprocating any feelings that you may have for me. I only asked because I want to know if they are there."

"And what would you do if the answer proved them to exist?" I tapped my finger on the armrest. Elena sighed as she pulled into the drive-thru.

"Just tell me, do you have feelings for me?"

I sat there in silence, not answering her question. A moment later we heard a fuzzy voice coming from the ordering station in the drive-thru: "Welcome to King Burger, would you like to try the Double Cheese Combo?"

"Uh, yes," Elena replied, "And get me a shake."

"What flavor would you like, Miss?" Elena looked to me, scanned my body with her eyes and turned back to the machine.

"Vanilla."

"Anything else for you tonight, Miss?"

"Uh, yeah. When you put the fries in the bag can you just dumped them out of the carton?"

"Excuse me, Miss?"

"You heard me. Get me the greasiest fries from the fryer, put them in the carton like in your guys' commercials and then dump them over the rest of the food in the bag. Really hone those customer service skills."

There was silence and you could hear murmuring coming from inside the burger joint, "Would that be all, Miss?"

"And an apple pie, thank you."

"That'll be $11.75."

Elena pulled forward and handed the teenager her card. He shook his head as he swiped it and handed it back to her, "Just one moment, please."

"Elena, was that necessary?"

"What? Think of it as Vampire PMS."

"And you want to know if I harbor feelings for you." Elena shot me an evil glare as I heard the drive-thru window open again.

"Here is your order, as requested, Miss," the boy handed her a bag of food and a vanilla shake. Elena immediately pawned the shake off on me.

"One more thing," Elena whispered to the attendant as he leaned in, "Thank you for your service." She lightly kissed him and made a small bite on his lower neck where his uniform covered the area. "Now, forget that this happened." She compelled him as she sped off from the restaurant and up the hill.

"Why the shake?" I finally asked as we headed up a nearby mountainous roadway.

"I thought you might like it," she replied as she shoved her hand into her to-go bag again and retreated it back to her mouth with a fistful of fries. "Gotta love minimum wage."

"Where are we going?" I asked as I sipped on the vanilla shake. It was definitely a fast-food restaurant dessert, but somehow it hit the spot.

"You'll see."

 **Elena Gilbert:**

 ** _*Satellite Call by Sara Bareilles*_**

We arrived at the lookout point just as the crescent moon reached the apex. My fries were gone and so was half of my burger. Elijah, surprisingly, drank most of his shake and the apple pie was left in the cup holder in my car. I stepped out, stretched and lied down on the long hood of my car.

"Mind telling me why you brought me here?"

 _This was the place I spent most of my time alone at after my parents died. I had cried many times here, but I also learned to cope by sitting up here._

"Just a place of personal significance. Come on," I gestured for him to lie beside me, "join me."

Elijah did not squirm, flinch or deny this time. He complied and sat up on the hood before reclining against the windshield.

"Elijah?"

"Yes?"

"Do you believe in love? Is it something real or is it just something that people write about in fiction?"

"I suppose the right answer to your question is yes. Love would apply to both of those."

"So you've been in love?"

"Yes, a few times."

"Heh, are these the women that you've slept with?"

Elijah paused for a moment, "Yes and no."

I stared up at the stars and realized that I could visibly see more of them than I could as a human, "Who was the last one you loved?"

"That's complicated," Elijah said firmly. I sighed, "Alright, it's complicated because I thought I loved her, but it all turned out to be a lie. She tricked me and quite frankly she has tricked a lot of people in her lifetime."

"What was she like?"

"She was beautiful. Many men swooned over her over the years. I was quite taken by her, as was my brother." _Klaus? Kol? Perhaps Finn?_

"What happened to her?"

"You've actually met her," I turned my head to face him, "I called her Katerina. You may know of her as Katherine." Elijah's gaze met mine, "But no, I never slept with her."

I sighed, "Well, that's good. Wouldn't want you to have to deal with that." I looked back up to the stars and saw a streak fly across the sky.

"Elena?"

"Hmm?" I turned to face him once again and felt his fingers lightly grazing my hand, "Yes Elijah?" He lightly shook his head as if to keep me from asking more questions. I felt at ease by his touch. Sure, my heartrate was picking up along with all the other symptoms of excitement, but there was something about the way he looked at me.

In that moment, I wished for him to kiss me. I practically begged for it with my eyes. _Com'on already_. Elijah Mikaelson grinned as he reached his other arm over to wrap me up in a close hug. We stayed there for what seemed like hours, and maybe it was, but all I knew is that I didn't want this embrace to be broken.


	7. Miss Lara Avery

**This Vampire Diaries story is AU with some OCs of mine. The Vampire Diaries and the cast belong to L.J. Smith and the CW. Cover image by Deviantartist: neangel16**

 **A thank you to _Aria Daughter of Chaos_ and _frenchfr_ for your reviews. For all my readers, I would like to receive five reviews before the next chapter will be posted. This will help me know what the audience is feeling for the story. :) Do your part: Read, review and recycle (plastic bottles and cans)!**

* * *

 **Elena Gilbert:**

"No-o, I don't want you to go," I whispered to Elijah as he slid his suit jacket back on.

"Darling," he kissed my forehead, "I'll be back shortly. Besides, you have plans with Caroline and Bonnie for dinner."

"Yeah," _I guess he's right,_ "Text me when you arrive?"

"Absolutely," Elijah grinned as he led himself from my bedroom.

Elijah and I have been taking things slow. It wasn't my idea but I was warming up to it… for the time being. He had received word from his brother down in New Orleans and would be down there for a little while. At least that gave me time to talk with Stefan and Damon.

"Elena, I don't want to hear it," Damon knocked back a drink as he stood by the fireplace, "I mean, what did you expect me to do? How should I react in this situation?"

I slid on my boots and walked towards the glass doors, "Damon, I care for Elijah. I'm sorry about what happened between us; I can't change the past."

Damon sped over to me, inches from my face, "I don't want to change the past. I want to change the now; right now. Elena, you should be in bed with me." I glared at him as he stared back at me, "Please, Elena. Think before you just throw yourself at him."

"I'm not throwing myself at him. If I were, we'd already…," I paused, "We're taking things slow."

He grinned widely as he sat down his glass, "So I still have a chance?"

"You wouldn't have a chance even if Elijah wasn't in the picture."

"Oh, no? We seem to have paint a lovely picture together once before," Damon trailed his lips down my collarbone as I stood motionless. _Don't show emotion, be cold,_ "I can still remember your whimpering, Elena."

I shoved Damon off of me and into the coffee table, "Get off of me!" He chuckled, wiping the blood from his jawline, "I mean it, Damon. Stay away from me."

 **Elijah Mikaelson:**

Klaus wasn't specific in his letter, but he seemed urgent in his request to see me. I turned down an alley and followed till I recognized the small doorway of an old bar we frequented decades ago. The door was unlocked and inside rested the dust and decay of neglect. _Could use the help of a decorator_.

"Klaus? Niklaus, are you here?" I walked through the dank tavern and noticed a stairwell leading to the second story, "I have to say, the place could use a bit of, a… sprucing up?" The building was quiet, too quiet.

I decided to stop calling for my brother as I carefully searched the second story. It was when I heard a creak that I noticed the building went even higher.

"Niklaus?" I said as I entered the foyer of the top story.

"Not quite," I heard a female voice respond.

 ** _*Raven by Hedningarna*_**

"And who might you be?" I questioned the darkness. My answer was soon revealed as she stepped out into the peering window light. "Lara?"

"Elijah, it's good to hear your voice again," Lara spoke in a velvet tone, "You've cut your hair."

Her black curls were styled the way I had remembered them before, with the top section pinned up and an ornate pin in place. Her attire reminded me of the time that I last saw her – the 1600s. And her face, I couldn't forget her face if I tried.

"Lara Avery, what business have you in the United States?"

"Father," she neared the window, "Together we have spent centuries over the Earth, trying to find our place in the world."

"Henry's here?"

Lara smirked, "I have searched high and low for the one I would spend eternity with… none of them quite like you, Elijah."

I cocked my head to the side before speeding over to her, "And what, pray tell, would give you the idea that I might be interested?"

"Because," she suppressed her girlish giggle, "your taste in women has never changed. I saw her, the doppelgänger? The resemblance is uncanny."

"You know nothing of her, Lara."

"Oh, don't I? We look at the same face in the mirror, Elijah. I may have better taste in hair and fashion…"

"Enough. You left me three-hundred years ago, why return now?"

"I missed you," she said as she leaned in towards me.

 **Elena Gilbert:**

"That douchebag!" Caroline whined, "Elena, you _have_ to tell Stefan!"

"Shh, I don't want anyone else to know," I sighed, "Bonnie, what should I do?"

"I'm with Caroline. Tell Stefan what happened… Maybe he can help you find another place to live for a while?"

"I'd sooner ask Elijah for help."

"You haven't even heard from him," Bonnie blurted out.

Caroline looked over at me sternly, "You didn't tell me that! Why wouldn't you tell me that?"

"Well, you have been very supporting of my relationship with Elijah. I didn't want to lose that."

"Who hasn't been sup—," Caroline looked over at Bonnie, "Oh."

"What?" Bonnie seemed surprised, "Do I need to support her _every_ decision?"

"No." I muttered, "But I don't always need your opinion."

"What was that?" Bonnie stopped walking and looked at me. "Elena, if you want to say something to me, then say it."

"She doesn't have to," we heard someone say from behind us. When we turned around we were surprised to see a familiar face, a face that even I, at times, had become bored of seeing. "Pleased to meet your acquaintance; my name is Miss Lara Avery."

"What century did she crawl out of?" Caroline muttered, "At least Katherine dressed for 2015."

"I can hear you, and I do dress of this century… just _certain_ styles," Lara mused. "I am here to reclaim what its mine. I shall be off to the bounties of Africa shortly but need my man in tow; you won't mind, will you Elena?"

"What are you talking about?" I probed. "Where's Elijah?"

"I'm here," Elijah said as he emerged from beyond the street. His hair was combed back and his scent was clouded.

I rushed to his side, "Elijah, what is going on?"

"Elijah and are were lovers, and we shall be once again," Lara smirked devilishly as she clicked her heels on the pavement.

"Lara, you and I were never lovers and you know that. My place is beside Elena," Elijah wrapped his arms around me. "There's nothing that you can do to stop us from being together, we've talked about this. Nothing can kill me." _So far as she might know_ , I thought to myself as an image of the White Oak Stake came to mind.

Lara looked over at me and licked her upper lip, "Fine. You want hardball, we'll play hardball."


	8. The First Night

**This Vampire Diaries story is AU with some OCs of mine. The Vampire Diaries and the cast belong to L.J. Smith and the CW. Cover image by Deviantartist: neangel16**

 **I only received one review (sad face). Well, lemme know what you think of this chapter! Want more like this one? Do your part: Read, review and recycle!**

* * *

 **Elena Gilbert:**

"You don't think she's a threat?" My voice was getting louder and I could feel the warmth of rage building inside of me. I had never talked like this with Elijah, but I had good reason to, "I may have eternal life but I'm not quite as impervious as you. Nor my brother, my friends…" I trailed off.

Elijah sat in a red velvet chair near the fireplace. He didn't seem to object when I asked to stay at the house he resided in when his brother Klaus was in town, but I didn't oblige in Caroline's commands: Elijah would not know of Damon's actions.

"Elena, dear, I will protect you. And Lara is an old friend; it's just shop talk," he smirked as he thumbed through a few pages of a book. "Ah, here," his body adjusted in the seat to cross his left ankle over his right leg, "Henry Avery was also known to the world as _The Arch Pirate_ or _Long Ben_ , and was a member of the British Navy in 1689. Soon after he turned to a piratic lifestyle before disappearing in 1696."

"So he was the original Jack Sparrow, what else does it say?"

"Don't take Long Ben too lightly," Elijah warned as he closed the old book, "His daughter was tortured for years after his disappearance because they assumed she knew where he hid. Lara had been very open about his distaste for her father's work, but that did not satiate the crown."

I nodded along and turned to the kitchen, "Want a bag?" Elijah smirked and followed me to the fridge.

"Well, one night, when she felt that she could not take it any longer, she attempted to take her own life. I, of course, could not let that happen to such a poor girl in an awful situation."

"So you saved her?" I opened the top of the blood bag and started slurping it like a kool-aid.

Elijah nodded as he opened his packet and poured it into a glass, "I was masquerading as a prison guard; fed her some blood to heal her." He looked over at me and sighed, "But she took her life anyways and thus became a vampire."

"Oh, so you turned her." I stopped drinking and turned to walk away, but Elijah grabbed my arm.

"Not on purpose, Elena. And it was three hundred years ago; she was beautiful just as you are."

"Not really endearing, Elijah." I scoffed and pulled away from him, "Don't need _another_ man in my life who is in love with a different version of me."

"I cared for her then but I did not love her. I tried teaching her about her new life since he had a hand in turning her and yes, for a time we drew closer together." I humphed, "Lara's father Henry finally returned to England and she was going to kill him for leaving her to be tortured. Instead, she decided to turn them so that they could wreak havoc on the world."

"Well, why not? Everyone's doing it."

"Elena, please. I begged her not to go through with it but she shut off her humanity. So we went our separate ways, and I came back to America."

"And you think she's just going to leave for the jungle without you? Why does she even want to go to the jungle?"

Elijah shrugged, "She always had an affinity for the rainforests, jungle life and animals."

"I don't want to lose you," I confessed. The feeling was true and sometimes it felt so powerful that it could hurt. _These emotions will be the death of me._

Elijah placed his glass on the counter and glided over towards me. His right hand reached up to my face and his grasp made me feel electric charges all over my body. "I don't want to lose you, Miss Elena Gilbert," he whispered huskily in my ear. My heartrate picked up and fighting the urge to kiss him was becoming unattainable.

"Elijah…" I managed to whisper as he calmly shushed me. He wrapped his arms around me, bringing me closer to him. His lips connected with mine and in that moment I felt something different about the way he kissed me. Pulling away from his embrace, I looked up at him.

"I love you, Elena," he whispered as he pressed his forehead to mine, "I have loved you since I first set eyes on you."

I smiled and repeated his words, "I love you."

"Since then I have wanted nothing more than to be a part of your life, but I couldn't take away your choices in life. You deserved to end up with a living man, to grow old with grandchildren begging for sweets. To go to college or anything else that you wanted to do."

"I can still do some of those."

"Yes, but I didn't want to force you to choose me over those. But when Rebekah…." He trailed off.

"Shh, it's okay. You had no idea."

"But I should have. I promised you I would protect your life and I failed in that endeavor."

"I'm here now because of you. Don't forget that," I kissed his lips again, lightly. He paused for a moment before completely enveloping me in his arms once again, kissing me feverishly.

Had I been a human still, the kitchen counter pressing into my back would've caused me to break off from the kiss. Instead, I found myself melting into Elijah's every touch; his fingers gliding down my arms and over my curves. I was just about to start sliding off his suit jacket when he stopped me, "What is it?" I asked.

"I, uh…" Elijah looked around and then back at me, "Could you wait here for just a second?"

"I guess?" I shrugged. Elijah leaned back in and passionately kissed me before walking from the kitchen.

He grabbed the frame to look back at me, "Don't lose that thought."

 **Elijah Mikaelson:**

I left the house quickly to get the materials I needed. It had been a long time since I had given myself to a woman; to have a woman give herself to me, and I wanted it to be perfect.

My darling was awaiting my return in the kitchen so I made haste to lay out the decorations around the room. Music had always been an art of choice for me, so I set a record on to play and the noise echoed through the house.

 ** _*I Only Have Eyes For You by The Flamingos*_**

Elena was very into the history and decades of the last century. I hoped she would enjoy the presentation I had prepared for her.

When I greeted her in the kitchen she had finished her blood bag and offered me my glass. I took the rest of the drink in one fell swoop, before whisking her up to my bedroom. Our bedroom.

I opened the double doors for her to enter but she wouldn't take a first step inside. She stood there mesmerized as the soundtrack played on. The luminous and fiery light from the candles shone around the room, illuminating the path of white rose petals. "Elijah…" she said breathlessly, taking that first step.

"It's what I could scrounge up…." I trailed off.

"It's amazing," she remarked, "How'd you know I love white roses?"

"I figured you would," I walked towards her and placed my hand on her waist, "May I have this dance?" as I twirled her around to the beat of the song. Elena rested her head on my shoulder as we swayed to the music.

"Thank you, Elijah," she whispered to me. I kissed the top of her head lightly.

"The flowers?"

"Everything. You made such a big deal about this night."

"It is a big deal, Elena. I may be an old-fashioned man but those values have held true through the centuries."

"For you, but not other men. Thank you for reminding me how important this is," she buried her head into my chest, "I'm sorry that I didn't want to wait before."

Using my index finger, I raised her chin to face me, "I love you, Miss Elena Gilbert." I leaned in to kiss her as I picked her up from her standing position and placed her on the bed. Her movements were fluid and unhindered as she began removing my clothes from my body.

I reached behind her to unfasten the buttons that went down the length of her back before having enough 'give' to pull it over her head. Her body was as I had imagined, but with an extra level of clarity. The olive-tone of her skin flowed from curve to curve, evenly placed and precisely measure. Had she still been a human, I was sure that she would be just as beautiful.

She reached up to bring my face back to hers, kissing me once again. I kicked off my shoes and then trousers before focusing my attention back on Elena's body. Each touch equaled a response from my love, some of them calm, some of them erratic.

I positioned myself for her and whispered one last line before beginning, "God, I love you."


End file.
